Food processing apparatus such as food spinners are commonly in the kitchens for quickly spinning off water from food such as salad, vegetable or the like. Most of such spinners are hand-operated. A typical construction includes a bowl-shaped housing, a basket supported in the housing for rotation, and a drive mechanism for rotating the basket to spin off water from food in the basket. Whilst the drive mechanism should be designed to rotate the basket as fast as possible to spin off water quickly, the ability to stop the basket swiftly is another users' concern. It is known to provide a brake for this purpose, most of which seem to work, but there is room for improvement.
The invention seeks to provide a new or otherwise improved food processing apparatus.